


Snufkin Is Bad at Choosing Friends

by Libennly



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Cannibalism, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Stargazing, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libennly/pseuds/Libennly
Summary: (But Moomin can help him)Snufkin vows not to make friends. But, of course, there's exceptions.OrMoomin needs to learn how to shut up and stargaze.





	Snufkin Is Bad at Choosing Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi, neither Snufkin or Moomin are cannibals. There is a cannibal mention though.
> 
> Edit: The Relationship tag was messed up. Sorry for anyone who came in expecting romance, there's none. But this is meant to be pre-Snufmin.

Snufkin didn’t usually have friends, unless you counted the rabbit that followed him around a few years ago. That was before it was eaten alive in front of him. After that, Snufkin had vowed not to make any other friends, in fear that, they too, would be subject to a gory fate. 

There was always exceptions though, as few as they may be. Once Snufkin had befriended a teen who was also a traveller. The teen was quite good at gathering food so they spent a few days together on the road. To his horror, Snufkin found that he was enjoying the company of this new person. A week later, the police caught up to them. The teen was arrested for ‘trafficking magic mushrooms’. That was the last Snufkin saw of him. 

When the mumrik was eleven, he met an old lady who was also an outcast. The other villagers often threw rocks at her and called her names, which Snufkin could relate to. He had stayed a few days in that village and spent many hours with the old lady. He sat there on the stiff, wooden stool, drinking tea and refusing the strange-smelling meat pie. Snufkin told the lady many stories of his travels and the old lady in return, well, stared at him. 

It was a few days after he left the village when he found out that the old lady was secretly a cannibal and that he was next on the list, only he was too thin. The lady tried to fatten him up with her past victims baked in a pie. Somewhere in the dark corners of his mind, Snufkin wondered if he had eaten the pie without knowing it was people pie, would he too be a cannibal? Did he have to consent to be a cannibal? Was there an entry ritual other than the consumption of others?  
Snufkin was too busy gagging to ask the police officer, so the culture of cannibals is something he will probably never find out. 

You’d think Snufkin had learn this lesson about making friends, especially after the cannibalism. But no, his mind had not got the memo. Which is why he found himself stargazing with a moomin called, rather imaginatively, Moomin. 

**

Snufkin is strange, decided Moomin. There are many strange creatures in Moominvalley, many of whom Moomin and his friends had discovered themselves, but Snufkin was amongst the strangest.

Snufkin was some sort of cat and mymble hybrid, a mumrik or something. He had no regard for rules or social rules and regularly angered other people in the valley. Moomin at first had tried to stay caught up with everything Snufkin does, but he had given up when Snufkin came home with a stab wound of all things. 

“That’s Cygnus.” 

Snufkin’s words interrupted Moomin’s thoughts and he turned on his side. Snufkin’s hand was outstretched and he pointed to a cluster of stars. Moomin couldn’t make heads or tails of the constellation, but it seemed to make Snufkin happy so that was enough. 

“Snufkin?” Moomin whispered, trying to keep the sense of peace. Snufkin mirrored Moomin’s action and rolled over so he was no longer lying on his back. 

“Yes, Moomintroll?” the mumrik replied. His eyes were narrowed and kept darting back to look at the sky, obviously already bored of the conversation. 

“Did you have, y’know, any friends before you came to Moominvalley?”

An unreadable expression fluttered over the mumriks face. Snufkin shook his head and shifted onto his back again. Moomin felt a flicker of annoyance, expecting Snufkin to ignore his question. 

“Of course I did, Moomintroll,” Snufkin looked nervously at his friend, as if he expected Moomin to burst into flames. “But none of them could ever compare to the ones I have now.”

Moomin smiled and shivered, a flurry of excitement or expectance rushing through him. Something was going to happen now, he just knew it. Something big, something so momentous that-

“Hey, lovebirds!” Little My’s voice rang through the clearing and Moomin fell back on the ground with a sigh. “Check out this knife I found!”

The voices of Moomin’s other friends rang out in the distance and Snufkin shot up. His face was blank though his eyes looked tired. He sighed and looked at Moomin. 

“Well,” Snufkin’s voice was heavy with resignation. “It was nice knowing you.”

*

It was then when Snufkin mournfully realised that maybe his new best friend's demise would be similar to his first friends.

If Little My knew how to hold a knife the right way round, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Snufkin does NOT kill Moomin with the knife, neither does anyone else. Sorry for the confusion, please move along. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is awful but please leave a review!!!
> 
> I REALLY need constructive criticism.


End file.
